PMD: Team FireStorm - First Year
by Akira The Typhlosion
Summary: A mysterious pokemon appear and brought the Poké-Verse a huge threat. A human/pokemon hybrid was chosen to stop this chaos coming to this world. Will he become the hero to stop the upcoming chaos or will he failed to do so? Join Akira and his friend going through an unexpected adventure. (Sorry for the bad summary)
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Akira's POV**

**4 years ago -???, 09:30 PM**

_ "How is this possible!?!?" A strange-looking pokemon standing right in front of me, in weak states. I lost a lot of blood, broke my arm, and used all of my moves' PP. "How can i lose to a weakling!?!?!?" That pokemon was angry, all i can see from his emotions are pure rage, hatred, nothing more. The pokemon pull out a strange red crystal and yell at me "YOU WILL DIE LIKE YOUR PARENT!!!!"_

_ I was scared look at him, i thought i was finished. The i heard a voice "...Akira..." "huh!?!" I feel strange when i hear that voice, it's getting louder and louder..._

**Present - Sacred Village, 06:45 AM**

"AKIRA TAKAHASHI!!!!!" "GAHHH!!!" I was panicked hear someone call my name, that loud voice feels like an arriw stab through my ears. When i look for the source of the voice, i saw a shiny Lucario standing in front of me. "S-sensei!?!?" I said, confused "w-what are you doing here??" Then, he said "you forgot already? I'm coming with you to Central City since both of us are going to PCA" i completely forgot about all of that, and said while looking like an idiot "o-oh right. I forgot..." i start taking my bag and some stuff. And i saw sensei giving a 'i can't believe you' look.

Alright, let me introduce my self from the beginning. My name is Akira Takahashi, 16 years old, a human-turned-Cyndaquil. Well, more like half human, half pokemon, since my dad is a human and my mom is a pokemon. My parent died when i was 4 due to a pokemon kill them. I was adopted by my foster parents, Axel the Ampharos and Rose the Alolan Raichu. My sensei, Peter the Lucario taught me how to do close ranged attack, using weapons, etc. Anyway, enough of the introduction.

So, mom and dad was right behind me and my sensei, "so, this is a good-bye, huh?" My dad said "for now, my old friend. We will be back next year." Sensei replied.

Mom came to me, hug me and said "hope you didn't forget everything" "nope, mom. I had everything in my bag." I said. "Please be careful, son." My dad said as he walk toward me. "I know, dad. Don't worry." I said as i get in to the car.

Okay, you guys must be wondering and said "Cars?", let's just say my biological dad give every knowledge about technology to the rest of the world, now everyone is having a tech like humans. Not only tech, but architecture, knowledge, culinary, and stuff like that. So, as i was saying, i'm in the car and sensei is still talking to dad, then he get in the car and when sensei start the engine, i open the window, look toward my foster parents and said: "see you later, mom, dad!!" They wave their hand and said: "take care, son. And don't forget to call us when you arrive!!" We're start moving and become far away from my parents.

**Normal POV**

**Sacred Forest (5 miles away from Sacred Village), 07.15 AM**

Akira and Peter drive through the forest, Akira was taking a nap since it will be a long journey, Peter stay cautious by sensing any danger with his aura sense. But, they didn't know there's someone follow them, now sitting on a tree near them "so, that's the child Arceus talking about." She said, then pull out an orb, showing Arceus's holographic image, "Did you find him?" Arceus said. "Yes, Lord Arceus. He's in the Sacred Forest, on the way to Central City" she report everything to Arceus "Keep an eye on him, make sure you didn't noticed or followed, Mew" "Yes, my Lord" mew reply as the hologram disappear.

Mew put back the orb back on her bag and flew away, but still keep an eye on Akira. "He looks cute when he's asleep" Mew giggled and use her power to turn invisible and hid her aura so she won't be detected by Peter and any pokemon with aura sense.

**_The prologue is finished. Sorry if my grammar is super bad, it's my first fanfic i ever wrote. And also, R and R_**


	2. Chapter 1 : Journey to Central City

**_Hey, everyone. Akira's here with a new chapter of PMD: Team FireStorm - Year One. Feel free to R and R_**

**Sacred Forest, 08:00 AM**

**Akira's POV**

It's been an hour since i left Sacred Village, and right now i'm reading 'Sherlock Holmes' novel. Okay, you guys must be wondering 'Sherlock Holmes??? How did you get that!?!?', well my biological dad was a big fan of it and brought some of the 'Sherlock Holmes' novel to this world. And funny story, i'm also a big fan of it. Anyway, i'm just reading the book to take care of my boredom. While, suddenly, the car was stopped.

"Okay, Akira. We'll stop here" sensei said. I was surprised and ask "Wait, what?!? Why are we stop? Shouldn't we keep going?" Then, sensei replied "i want to give you a training, since your entry exams will start next week" he was right, PCA will start next week with a lot of recommended students came from different region. Before i continue the story, PCA (Pokemon Combat Academy) is an academy where you can learn how to battle with tons of strategies with bunch of the best combat teachers from around the world. Well, it also teach us other stuff like history, geography, chemistry, physics, biology, etc. Just like normal school but add pokemon battle as the main subject.

Back to the story, sensei told me "there's a mystery dungeon ahead of us, i want you to train alone in there by fighting bunch of ferals with everything i taught you. And if you can finish your training before sundown, you will be rewarded, how's that sound?" When i heard that, i close my book, get out of the car and slam the car's door. Then, sensei shouted "For Arceus's sake, Akira, watch your strength!!!!!" "Sorry, sensei. I just get excited of this training, that's all" i said with a smirk. I wear my gloves and start walking toward the dungeon's entrance, and before i enter the dungeon, i heard sensei complaining about his car's door which is broken because of me.

**Sacred Forest - 1F, 08:10 AM**

I walk around the dungeon while carrying a small bag that contains all of the stuff i need. Then suddenly a weedle, an ekans, a beedrill and a pidgey attack me at once. I sighed and shoot a Thunderbolt at all of them, causing them to faint. "Well, i hope it will not took a long time to finish the dungeon, the time move faster here than the real world." I start running toward the stairs right in front of me.

**Sacred Forest - 2F, 08:40 AM**

**Normal POV**

Akira found some berries around the floor and some Poké. He start walking and search for the stairs when suddenly a Poison Sting shoot toward him. He dodged the Poison Sting and threw a gravelerock at the shooter, a male Nidoran came out and start charging toward him. Akira jump, dodged the Nidoran, and land a powerful punch on the wild Nidoran. The Nidoran fainted and dropped an Iron Thorns. Akira grab it and walk toward the next stairs.

**Sacred Forest - 5F, 11:55 AM**

Time move really fast and Akira keep running and beat a lot of wild Pokemons. He found 293 Poké, 2 Oran Berries, and 5 Apples. Suddenly, he arrived at a Monster House. A horde of Beedrill, Nidorino, Arbok and Pidgeotto. Akira use Flamethrower at the Beedrill, then dash toward the Arbok and use Shadow Claw to slash through the Arbok. The Pidgeotto use Wing Attack toward Akira, which is dodged by Akira, instead the Pidgeotto hit Nidorino. The Pidgeotto was poisoned because of Nidorino's Poison Point. Nidorino shoot a Sludge Bomb at Akira, but he counter it with Flamethrower. The attack cause explosion, Akira suddenly disappear and suddenly, Nidorino and Pidgeotto fainted. Akira suddenly appear, grab his bag and said "man, i didn't expect a monster house in this kind of dungeon. But at least it'll help my training" then, he walk toward the exit.

**Mt. Flare - 04:50 PM**

Peter was waiting at the end of the dungeon, which is near Mt. Flare. Peter finish fixing the car's door, waiting Akira to come out. "That kid is kinda slow, i hope he's alright" he said. Then, suddenly Akira came out and looked tired "I'm finished today's training..." he said, then get on the car and asleep. Peter saw Akira and smiled "nice job, kid" he mumbled under his breath and start moving again.

**Next Day: Central City's Main Gate - 07:30 AM**

**Akira's POV**

We came out from the forest near the Central City and now we're arrived at the main gate. The gate automatically opened and sensei drive the car, move toward the gate. When i saw what's behind the gate, i was completely amazed. Sensei said with a smirk.

"Welcome to Central City"

**Character's stats**

**Akira (16) - Cyndaquil, Lvl 24**

**Gender : Male**

**Moves:**

**\- Flamethrower**

**\- Shadow Claw**

**\- Thunderbolt**

**\- Stone Edge**

**Peter (32) - Shiny Lucario, Lvl ???**

**Gender : Male**

**Moves: **

**-???**

**-???**

**-???**

**-???**


End file.
